


Whispers Under the Eddies at High Tide

by Alarins



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, No Beta, Reincarnation, Seal Theory, Uzumaki Centric - Freeform, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarins/pseuds/Alarins
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina doesn't really understand why this is happening. She's tiny but she'll be damned, again, if she doesn't it least try to survive. Tou-san says Whirlpool is built on a prayer for peace.Hisa of the Eddies disagrees.
Relationships: Family is Precious - Relationship, Original Uzumaki Characters - Relationship, Uzumaki Kushina - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Whispers Under the Eddies at High Tide

Whirlpool, the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides, is a village painted in vivid shades of the sea and sky. It's a vertical village, grown and cultivated alongside an estuary. Settled 900 years ago, by Hisa of the Eddies and her children, Whirlpool is a small slice of happiness in a terrifying world. 

Today the sky is a deep purple, thunder crackles as lightning streaks across the sky. Atsushi, the village leader and Uzukage, stands upon the tallest building in Whirlpool with his violet gaze turned upward. The violence of the crashing sea creates a disturbing symphony with the ominously swirling clouds above. No doubt the outer edges of Whirlpool are already preparing seals to protect their homes from the impending storm. 

The village and surrounding lands are preparing, and Atsushi will do the same. He has been through war, fought Kage, fought Jinchuriki, and won. A storm should be no enemy to give him pause. The clouds circle in the near distance.

He considers the sea and pauses, “Summoning Jutsu!” And out poofs a tiger quoll with a burst of smoke. Koma startles, “Atsushi-kun!” He claws his way to rest on Atsushi’s shoulder and bristles, “What idiot pulls a Tiger Quoll from his den in THIS weather?!” He's angry but Atsushi has seen Koma rip out the throat of an S-rank threat. The poor fools only mistake was laughing at Koma's size.

The irate Quoll is ignored in favor of the oncoming storm. “How bad will this storm be, Koma-sama?” Koma takes a moment to study his summoner, Atsushi is pale, more pale than usual, and smells like bloody ink. His summon side eyes the foolish human and scoffs, a cub should take care of himself before being allowed to lead.

His whiskers quiver. He looks at the sky and sea before visibly sniffing the air. Waiting patiently, Atsushi doesn’t disturb his summon. The tiger quoll sneezes. The pressure change that occurs before a storms arrival is a painful warning to run. Koma isn't sure how humans survive for so long in the wilderness. They rarely are as intelligent as their predecessors.

Atsushi smirks and Koma knows without hesitation that the cub is going to prove himself a nuisance before long. 

“Atsushi-kun, why is the island not evacuated?” The pint sized predator is scrunching his eyebrows together. He has the same expression Ashina, Chichi-ue, would get after asking Atsuko why she would swim beyond the safety of the barrier looking for the Wani.

 _Tou-san, you dummy!_ Chichi-ue was never impressed by her lack of forethought. _If I find the Wani then I can find and ask Tsunami-obasan to come home. ~ She drowned after being dragged to sea by the currents, Atsuko. She is dead and it isn’t kind of you to convince the boy his mother is alive. ~ That’s just what she WANTS you to think, you dummy!_

“Our seals protect the island.” Frowning, Atsushi looks back to the sea and sky. It takes effort to keep his hands in place and not immediately check the seals on his wrist - which are keyed in to the islands massive seal array. Koma is an eerily intelligent predator with an amazing memory. He’d need to see the array only once to ruin Whirlpools security, again. Atsuko would never let him hear the end of it last time.

A crack of thunder rumbles through the sky, a flash follows. On his shoulder, Koma is watching him closely. He looks disturbed. Atsushi explains, “Koma-sama, the seals protecting the island have existed since my father Ashina came to power. The seals surround the island above the water and below. No storm in almost a century has harmed Whirlpool. The storm would have to destroy the natural rock seal formation in the seabed and the buried seal inscriptions on land!”

The tiger quoll shakes his coat out, frustration visible. His voice is sharp. “This isn’t a normal storm! Atsushi-kun, it’s too late to leave. You must hide in your strongest den. The rest of the island will perish.” The tiny tiger quoll locks eyes with his summoner. “This is what would be smart. No seal will protect the island from above and below. When I was a stupid pup, a storm like this destroyed what was left of our home, above and below.” Koma bumps his nose against Atsushi’s. “Our entire den perished in seconds but the storm lasted days.

Atsushi tries to digest that and eyes the boiling clouds above. “You’re usually not this bleak, Koma-sama. I was really hoping you’d have some good news for me, ya know.”

He massages the back of his neck and notices a pulsing blue seal on his palm. Sighing a short, “Fuck… there's a lot to do to prepare for a storm that can last days.”, he ruffles Koma’s ears playfully, he gets nipped in response. “You want to see the village after the storm?”

“NO!” Koma growls, disappearing with a poof.

How does that tiny summon have so much attitude? Atsushi rolls his eyes and warps back into his office.

He sighs and considers his summons’ reaction. Koma, for all of his attitude, had been immediately alarmed when he formed. That’s not something Koma does, he must have been really put off by the storm, the damn quoll bit him too He's sure Koma would call it a lesson in consent.

_A whole den of Tiger Quolls gone in hours. What even is the size of that?_

The sound of clicking heels drum down the hallway. He huffs and sits at his desk, looking forlornly at the blue seal on his palm. Atsuko is his beloved bull shark sister and current assistant. He can't wait for her to pop.

Whirlpool, and more importantly his office, would have peace once she gave birth. When she took over she decided to make all sorts of “improvements” to his office and body. She started with his office and coerced him into reorganizing the islands’ Direct Access Sights (or DAS) because: _You idiot, anyone can use them to go anywhere! ANYONE, you dumbass!!_ The next victim had been his home. Then his clothes, the tower, his training schedule, and even his old Jounin team had fallen to her seals.

Her last upgrade had been a signaling seal. Every assistant before her used the Pin Pad to alert him to visitors. The Pin Pad is an amazing invention. Communication across continents made possible via pen and a sealed pad.

Atsuko feels differently about the Pin Pad. So she gifted Atsushi the Signal Seal, a visual and physical seal he can’t ignore. Damn.

* * *

BAM

“You can’t just barge in here Ken-kun, you dummy!” Atsuko slams the door open and waddles stomps into Atsushi’s Office with a shaking Kenichi. She has him by his collar. Half of his face is handprint-red. “You tell Atsushi what’s wrong but if you ever try and tell me I can’t walk because I’m pregnant - I’ll have you on shark watch until Spring!” Her red hair spikes up, an impressive and terrifying ability. She shoves him into the wall with her hand, “Do you hear me?!”

Kenichi blanches. Shark watch is the genin equivalent of guard duty on the sea, but with sharks as the unwanted guests and not foreign nin. It’s run by Yosuke and Atsuko is definitely going to mention he pissed her off. An Uzumaki doesn’t usually sunburn but Kenichi has seen even the loudest Uzumaki tamed by sun exposure. “Gomen, Atsuko-ch-san, please calm down, I promise I won’t do it again!” He begs. “Atsuko-san Please, this is important! I won’t make the same mistake again!” Kenichi’s eyes go wide and he pouts.

She growls and pushes him forward off the wall, “Talk already, you idiot.” Atsushi warily makes eye contact with Atsuko. He loves his sister but even he has learned to tread carefully around her. Atsuko is vicious and temperamental on a bad day. Atsushi doubts his sister has had a good day since she was forced on desk duty.

Idly, he wonders when lunch will be. Maybe he’ll have time to eat in between whatever Ken has to say and meeting Nagisa on the eastern ocean?

He decides to not ask the angry bull shark to take a seat and focuses on Kenichi instead. “What is it now Kenichi?”

“Nanami asked I repeat this verbatim, Atsushi-sensei. Atsushi, the sea beyond the barrier has risen to unprecedented levels. If we don’t act soon all of Whirlpool will be in danger. ”

Koma hadn’t minced words either, and now Nanami? Violet eyes narrow, Nanami would have sent the messenger with a report. “So what are we looking at?”

Kenichi composes himself, “The storm offshore is growing in intensity. Nanami-sama expects the storm to reach Whirlpool by tomorrow afternoon but the storm surge is already massive. We need to evacuate all coastal civilians and ready all of the armed forces to defend the island from the tide by the end of the day. Nanami needs immediate assistance with the barrier seals.” Kenichi spares a glance towards Atsuko, “Sir, Nanami also requested Atsuko. She has the most experience out of anyone on the island with taming the waters at the edge of the barrier.” Atsushi frowns but meets Atsuko’s expectant gaze and nods to her. She really is the most experienced after years of defying Chichui-ue. “Go now, make sure Yosuke is with you at all times. Protect the island and yourself.”

She leaves immediately and slams the door behind her. Atsushi’s gaze darkens. His sister is due within the week. She definitely isn’t ok to be using chakra or running across the island during the middle of storm. “Kenichi, tell Naori Uchiha her new duty is to follow and assist Atsuko. Make sure you send a team of healers from the hospital to watch her. Naori is to keep both of her eyes on my sister at all times.”

Kenichi smiled, “Don’t worry so much Sensei, there’s a whole island of Seal Masters to help out. Naori and I will help keep our eyes on her.” He gives a two finger salute as he walks through the transportation seal on the northern wall of Atsushi’s office and disappears.

* * *

On the outer edges of Eastern Whirlpool, in the designated office exit, Kenichi stumbles his way out of a seal and shrugs off the laughter from the surrounding Jounin, “Everyone does it!” The responding laughter intensifies. A teenager with red ponytails mimics his stumbling and giggles, “Atsushi-sensei, notice me sensei. I’m so cool sensei.” She trails off flicks her ponytails away from him. Kenichi blushes and stammers, “Kanna-san, I, I d-don’t sound like that!! I need to go deliver messages,”, he stumbles, “ah, shit. Bye!” Kanna high fives a darker white haired nurse next to her. Another two red headed chunin curse as they hand over ryo.

* * *

Atsushi activates the calling seal on his desk as he stands. Nanami was picked to protect the island barriers in the north by his father because she knows the eddies and the sky better than anyone. Her father watched the northern front before her and he passed all of his knowledge to her. If she’s requesting his heavily pregnant sister and the rest of active forces - this really is no normal storm.

Koma had looked so upset earlier. Atsushi tries to imagine all of his den, Whirlpool, gone in seconds and his chest tightens uncomfortably. No way. Not on his watch, Whirlpool, will be okay.

Chichi-ue had always been a grouchy old man. His portrait always, especially now, seems to be watching him, disappointed. _Why me? There were plenty of other Seal Masters available on his deathbed._

Now isn’t the time to be focused on the past. A shadow of his father sprawls across the Uzukages' desk, watching silently. His lips move wordlessly.

Atsushi leaves the calling seal on. 

He activates the DAS, Direct Access Sights, seal behind his desk and flicks through his destinations before picking the Northern Ocean Front Office. He steps out and is immediately coated with sea spray. Sighing he flickers away with a shunshin.

Appearing next to an extremely startled assistant named Kirara forces Atsushi to dodge to the left of her pale white chakra chains with a laugh. One buries itself into the ground as the other three protect her neck, stomach, and spine. She jumps nearly a foot in the air and scowls at him, her chains curl around her slowly. Her right foot is holding her vertically on the wall. Atsushi holds his breath and tries not to laugh more when a soft pink eyebrow begins to twitch. Kirara growls, “How can I help you, Atsushi-sama.” The words were chewed short and spat.

Atsushi melts a little bit, he finds himself smiling despite the situation, “I have a job just for you.” He steps closer, she detaches herself from the wall and huffs, “When will the Calling seal be turned off, it’s really aggravating to listen too.”

She withdraws her chains and lets herself be silently lead inland. Atsushi ignores her question for the moment and says instead, “I need you to evacuate all civilians into the Tsunami shelters. I’ve been warned by Koma-sama this storm will be especially intense. Nanami-sama has also expressed concern.”

Kirara stops in place, “What do you mean? Will the island seals not protect the village?” Her eyes are a pale coral green and Atsushi reminds himself to focus, “Koma-sama claims this storm is the same strength as the storm that destroyed his home. It removed his whole species from their den and left him the sole survivor.” Her eyes widen and turning, she scoffs, “Why aren’t we evacuating then! Or why not reinforce the seals!? Anything is better than hiding like prey!” Kirara throws her hands into the air, aggravated.

She stalks off before Atsushi can explain and hollers back at him, “The whole island will be evacuated in 4 hours, I’ll start with the hospital. Turn the stupid Calling seal off.” Kirara disappears with a soft gasp of sea spray.

Slightly damp, Atsushi shivers and reminds himself to focus. On to the next task, supplies. 

* * *

Halfway through her sprint to the hospital Kirara smirks, a certain chunin is exiting the hospital and she’s coated in a small river of water. She makes it to the hospital and smiles as the water coating her uniform is expelled with a blast around her. Kenichi is busy staring and hasn't even registered her dramatic approach. 

Kenichi, exiting the hospital with the resident diplomat bitch Uchiha and 2 nurses, jumps back but not quickly enough. He gags and rubs his eyes furiously, “You did that on purpose! You’re the worst, Kirara.”

The resident Uchiha lets her lips tilt slightly up, as if she also finds this funny. Kirara laughs and walks into the hospital, her hair already dry, “I didn’t even try to hide myself.” The entrance to the hospital slides shut behind her. Kirara purses her lips, spots the front desk attendant, and stalks over with purpose. The attendant makes eye contact before whispering a prayer and looking up.

* * *

The sea is boiling, frothing at the mouth, and swelling in frustration as the sky stirs the sea into a frenzy. The eddies stretch far beyond their normal range and Atsuko can’t go as deep as she normally would when trying to keep the eddies off the mainland. Her chakra pathways burn, she's shaking, after being melded with the ocean for so long.

The nurses had been forced to leave earlier, a civilian had been dragged across the coral reef and needed immediate care. The idiot had been half drowned and in shock. 

An image of Tsunami-oba-san swims on the outskirts of her vision. _Feel the currents, don't look for them. Close your eyes and let the currents guide you. The ocean sees what you need, child._

The currents are far too strong for her to do little more than attempt to restrict the eddies. It’s been hours since she started and Atsuko is already straining. _Quit fighting._ There’s a fine layer of sweat that could be mistaken for seawater dripping from her brow. The sea beyond the barrier has an almost noticeable incline. Atsuko reduces the amount of chakra she’s been pumping into the sea to allow more water from the eddies into the barrier. The last thing she wants is to cause a mini tsunami to interrupt evacuations. 

Yosuke and Nanami-sama are arguing. She knows, logically, she's pushing herself too hard. Naori Uchiha stands guard, a petite hand rests on her shoulder. Naori's sharingan pulses in the back of Atsuko's mind. She wonders if Naori knows that her sharingan pulses to the rhythym of the sea life around her. In sync with the chaos of the storm. "Atsuko-sama, let more of the sea flood in. You can't hold this for much longer." Naori lets chakra leak from her legs into the sand as she gently guides Atsuko towards shore. "My eyes tell me you're going to collapse soon. You need to release as much as you can before letting go." Naori's voice is soft but firm. 

Atsuko lets the tears fall from her eyes as she gasps, "Naori-san, I can't let go until the village is evacuated. Tsunami-oba-san hasn't made it back to shore yet." She shakes softly as Naori tightens her grip in concern, "Kaa-san, I can't hear the currents anymore..." Tendrils of red rise from the murk, lightning flashes, "Atsuko-sama!" Violet eyes flutter shut. 

Naori increases her retreat from the oceans grasp to a dead run, she adds chakra to her voice and calls out, "Yosuke-sama, she's collapsed." She digs into the sand and lifts Atsuko from the sea and sprints past him towards the shelter. The oceans intensity rages, Nanami gasps in the background, "The Seal network is going to crash. Kami-sama, what can I do?" The horror in her voice echoes despite the distance between them. The sounds of the ocean become louder, crashing closer near her heels.

Naori forces more chakra into her limbs. Limp and unresponsive is never a good sign. A flutter of leaves whip violently into the sky. 

She appears, flinging a trail of water across anyone unlucky enough to be in the entrance of the tsunami shelter. "Hey have some respect!" Using every skill she picked up in ANBU, Naori dances around hordes of unaware Whirlpool citizens until she reaches the medical tents. There are gasps in the background, "Oh my Kami-sama", "Blood!", "Whose is it! Is anyone hurt?" With a precise application of chakra she blows the tent open and lays Atsuko on the first empty bed, there are few.

"Atsuko-sama!" A white haired doctor is the first to come running in, his eyes are steady, he reminds Naori of the ever stoic Deer in Konoha. "How long has she been like this."

Screams erupt in the background, "Tsunami!" "Where's the Uzukage!" "Push the children to the back of the shelter!" "KAA-SAN!"

Naori ignores them, "She collapsed after trying to slow the rise of the storm surge during the evacuation. Its been three minutes since she collapsed, five since she was last coherent. She started bleeding right before her collapse. Her child's chakra is stable."

The healer has her clothes almost completely removed when Naori finishes her report. His brows scrunch together and he frowns before bringing his wrist to his lips. "Healers Yuki and Hana, prepare a private room for a code 7 pregnancy." He taps his wrist twice. " Uchiha-sama, please follow us to the operating room." 

The chaos of the shelter dims the further into the medical tents she goes. "Her eyes are so pretty, don't you think." A whisper.

The chakra within Atsuko is dark enough that Naori can see the child's chakra clearly. It pulses ever half minute, brightly. She can hardly remove her eyes from the young one within Atsuko. The child is a wildfire of chakra and Naori can't find it within her to look away. 

Yosuke appears beside Atsuko and is immediately pushed back by one of the healers with a chakra chain and a stern, "Get out of the way." He flails in place for a moment and his chakra shakes the dirt beneath his feet. He rubs his eyes furiously and scoffs, "What's wrong with her, are they both OKAY?!" The first healer to arrive shakes his head, "Yosuke, I need you to remain calm. Your wife has been high risk for a while now. She was warned repeatedly not to use chakra." One of the women gasps, "Sensei, we can't control the blood loss. We need to remove the child now!" Yosuke tenses, Naori has him in an illusion before he can interrupt the healers, and collapses backwards. 

His collapse is ignored. Naori steps around him, keeping a cautious distance between the head medic and his assistants, "Are you Hiroshi sensei?" White hair nods his head with a short dip, "Atsuko-sama wanted you to have this necklace if she collapsed. She said you'd know what it meant." Hiroshi sensei collapses in on himself for a moment when Naori hands over a pink seashell necklace. "Kami above," he winces, "Hana, work on controlling the blood loss. Yuki, start the incision to remove Kushina-chan early." His hands flash pink, removing the germs from his hands. Blood spills over from the edge of the table. Hana's face is stone, her eyes are glacial. Yuki completes the first incisions. 

Naori keeps her eyes glued on Kushina-chans chakra. _The blood is temporary._

Hiroshi-sensei wraps his hands around a bloody object and gently tugs Kushina-chan away from her unconscious mother. There's so much blood, Naori remembers her brothers birth, she doesn't remember him being so bloody. Unease twines itself around her legs. A third and fourth medic enter the room. She pulls Yosuke up by his armpits and lays him on across a table outside Atsuko's tent. Placing a hand on his forehead she checks her genjutsu.

Holding.

The earth shakes and dirt crashes from the ceiling. Naori turn her eyes to the medical tent and sees Kushina's chakra dimming. Why hasn't she cried yet? 

The privacy seal withholding the roar of the shelter failed. Bright blue seals light up across the ceiling in a swirling pattern. Screams echo. Water drips from the ceiling. Naori forces her eyes away from the extremely dazzling display of chakra enforced seals above.

As the screams fade, the sweeping rush of water above can be heard. "Kushina-chan isn't breathing, there's too much blood in her lungs!" 

A bloody memory of Tsunade screaming and cursing, green hand bright, at death. _Not you too! I can't not you!_

Naori turns on her heel and rushes back into the tent. She walks in to chaos. Hana is desperately trying to stop Atsuko's bleeding as the other three medics try and seal her up. They're using a mixture of sealing, chakra, and surgery, frantically talking under their breaths. Hiroshi-sensei looks like he's two steps from sobbing as Kushina-chan coughs in his arms. "MOVE!" Naori forces her hands under Kushina and effortlessly lifts her out of his arms.

Being Tsunade's personal ANBU as the last Senju had been more of an apprenticeship than a bodyguard detail.

The three women to the side don't spare the energy to look up. With the grace of someone who had been on the battlefield far too long and watched far too many comrades die from choking on their own flesh, Naori smiles softly, eyes spinning into a kaleidoscope. Her hands glow as she forces her chakra through Kushina's lungs. Sharingan still on, she watches the chakra circulate through Kushina. Hiroshi is sputtering off to the side, "What are you doing?" 

Another tremor goes through the shelter. Kushina's chakra dims more. Hiroshi places a hand on Kushina's chest, "You're manipulating the blood in her lungs." He breathes a prayer. Naori nods, eyes still focused on the number of circulations she's made. She whispers, "Too many counts and Kushina will choke on pearls of blood, too few and the blood won't come out."

Whispering a prayer to Tsukuyomi, she pulls and nearly gasps with relief. Kushina inhales. Bloodied clots coat her right hand.

The sound of rushing water and prayers are interrupted by the newest Uzumaki Clan member, Kushina opens her eyes and screams. Hiroshi sensei calms his shaking hands with a cursory check of her lungs. He glances up towards a flinching Naori and chuckles, "She's an Uzumaki alright, she'll be okay. Give her to Yosuke." 

Understanding it's a demand and not a request when she hears him, Naori turns and leaves the tent. The medics in the back corner argue furiously despite never raising their voice. Kushinas screaming, attracts attention from every direction. Yosuke jumps awake and is next to Naori immediately. His request goes unspoken, she wordlessly hands him his daughter and steps a respectful distance away. She makes sure to wipe her bloodied hands off on her black pants, "Uzukage-sama needs to be updated on his nieces status. I will return as soon as I'm able." Naori pointedly doesn't make eye contact with Yosuke and makes sure her voice is appropriately blank. She's never helped birth a child before and thinks to herself, _If I ever have to do this again it will be far too soon._

* * *

Flickering away, leaves settle in a pile next to Yosuke. The shelter shakes, blue seals swirl across the ceiling in a furious battle against the weight of the sea. A drop of water smudges the blood across his daughters face. He hears the healers in the tent cursing and yelling at Atsuko to wake up. "Atsuko, open your eyes back up!? Sensei, she's awake and going into shock again!" The sounds abruptly cut off with a flare of chakra and Yosuke sobs breathlessly. Kushina's hair is as red as her mothers blood. Her beautiful eyes are more blue than purple, violet-blue just like his. 

A knife is twisting around in his gut. He gently presses his lips to her brow. "I love you so much. We'll be okay Kushina-chan. Kaa-san is going to be okay..." He chokes with a broken sob, "Kami-sama, I'll always be here for you." 

Kushina's screams echo throughout the shelter.


End file.
